


Quickie

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Just a quickie.





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Quickie by Surreal

Just to keep y'all distracted until I finish my real stories. :)

Title: Quickie  
Author: Surreal  
E-mail:   
Website: http://netjeru.ma-at.net/SurrealArts/  
Feedback: Please? *whimper*  
Status: Complete  
Category: Langly/Byers, PWP  
Rating: NC/17  
Summary: Just a quickie.  
Archive: Lone Slasher, Basement  
Disclaimer: Not mine, still in ungrateful hands  
Notes: There aren't nearly enough oral sex stories out there.

* * *

I can see the shadowy outline of his body through the cloudy, wet glass as I strip out of my sweatpants. His arms move in long, confident sweeps as he washes the lather from his short hair.

John gives a startled squeak when I slide open the door and join him in the shower, but a smile quickly forms on his wet lips.

Neither of us say a word, or make a sound. It's eerily quiet, only the patter of the falling water and the sound of skin on skin as I reach for him, meld my body to his and kiss him for all I'm worth.

When he's thoroughly flushed, panting, and cross-eyed, only then do I let him go. Push him back against the wall, beyond the reach of the water and drop to my knees.

"God..." he chokes in a hushed tone, one hand instinctively curling around my head when I start to lick him. I rim his navel with my tongue, delving in and out and lapping at his slick, clean skin.

Reaching up to toy with his hardening nipples, rubbing my thumbs over each of the nubs. He gasps, his free hand coming up to join mine. I love it when he touches himself like that, giving himself pleasure when I do.

I spare him a short, approving glance, seeing his head leaning back against the damp, cool tile, eyes firmly shut and mouth gaping as he draws sharp, pleasured breaths. I drop my head and focus on the main event.

He is SO ready, painfully, achingly hard and begging to be touched, stroked, licked. I let my tongue dart out in a teasing taste, and smile at the choked sob he gives. I soothe him by stroking his hip with one hand, the other hand moving to join my mouth. Two fingers steady him by the root and I take him in.

Just the head at first, the blood pulsing through the thin skin against my tongue and burning hot. His hand tightens on my head convulsively and he gives another low moan. Licking gently, not too much at first...he's too close already and I want this to last.

I pull back and kiss his thighs, his pelvis...the little patch of bare, sensitive skin between his navel and the patch of thick, dark hair at his groin. Reach down further and lick, tease his balls with my lips until he's squirming impatiently.

Go back to his dick, standing straight up almost against his stomach, he's so aroused. The rich, heady smell of him fills my senses, dark, masculine heat and I indulge myself and bury my nose in his groin for a moment.

In my mouth again, I suck lightly, then lick down and back up the length of him slowly. Back and forth, switching and gliding smoothly over his cock in wide arches and circles.

Every one of his breaths is punctuated by a soft "Ah..." and interspersed with those incredibly erotic moans. Under my hands, he is trembling, his legs shaking with the effort not to thrust. He lets me guide him, give him what he needs and trusts me in ways that only a lover can.

Quick glance up, my mouth still on him. His chest heaves with the effort to draw air, his hand still rubbing his nipples and just then, he licks his lips and sighs deeply. It's doing VERY good things to me, and I slip one hand surreptitiously down to my own groin. Time to get serious.

I steady him with the hand still on his hip and start to take him deep. Long, smooth, experienced strokes over the length of him while at the same time jerking myself off in rhythm.

"I - O-oh, God...Ringo..." he sobs, losing control and letting his hips move just enough, seeking the warmth.

Faster now, letting myself fall into the pattern mindlessly, feeling the pleasure coarse through me in shocking waves, shooting straight to my groin. His dick jerks against my tongue and he gives a sharp moan - he's close, so close I can feel it, smell it, taste it as he leaks just a little with each more needy, unsteady thrust of his hips.

Focusing on him, I swallow him down to the back of my throat and pull back, sucking hard. He cries out, his hand fisting against the back of my head and finally, with short, ragged pulses he comes HARD, convulsing with the powerful spasms.

Just the sound he makes, the feel of his climax and the taste of him, knowing *I* did this for him, to him, is enough to make me come without even touching myself.

I lick him clean, milking the orgasm until he is too sensitive to touch. His legs give out and I'm there to catch him, gathering his trembling figure in my arms and soothing the tremors still flowing through him.

He pants, gasps, against my shoulder and clings to me. We stay there, under the rapidly cooling spray and let the warmth of the afterglow pass.

After what feels like an eternity, he pulls back just far enough to lean his forehead against mine and kiss me, very lightly. I can hear the smile in his voice as he finally speaks, "Good morning to you too, love."

~~~!!!~~~

End.

  
Archived: September 23, 2001 


End file.
